Agent Freedom
by Glory2
Summary: Harry is finally taken from the Dursleys by... Scottland Yard Social Services? Sirius is now into gardening?


The door bell rang. It was a sunny morning at Privet Drive on July 31st and as most of the time that Harry had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his birthday seemed to go unnoticed by the Dursleys. His fifteenth birthday.

The door bell rang again.

'Get the door!' yelled Aunt Petunia in the usual bossy tone she always used on Harry.

Used to not complaining about the way he was treated, Harry headed to the door not really thinking about what he was doing. His head was more where it had been the entire summer since the Triwiz unexpected end: Cedric's death and Voldemort's return.

He swung the door wide open and was surprised to see the young woman standing before him: tall and beautiful, dressed in black under-knee tight skirt and ¾ buttoned shirt. She pushed her elbow length hair back and looked kindly at Harry with her light brown eyes.

'Hallo!' she said smiling.

'Yes?' Harry's knees threatened to bend. She couldn't be one of Aunt Petunia's friends, of course. They were all nosy ugly looking women generally dressed in flowery dresses and silly hats, and would always look at him as if he had the plague.

'Is this the Dursley's?' the woman asked politely.

'Yes' answered Harry unable of saying anything else, and feeling suddenly embarrassed of his untidy clothing.

'Good!' she smiled again 'then you _must_ be Harry Potter, aren't you honey?'

'Y-yes' his heart made a twist, how did she know his name? 

'May I come in?' she pointed inside the house 'I'd like a word with your aunt and uncle'

'Sure' Harry stepped back so the woman could walk in then closed the door.

She looked over the Dursley's hall and noticed the "Dudley Gallery" with a raised eyebrow.

'Who is it?!' demanded to know Aunt Petunia, her footsteps could be heard coming from the kitchen. 

'Oh by the way' the woman walked to Harry and pulled something out of her purse 'Here you go Harry' she handed him a big Butterfinger chocolate bar 'I know is not much but anyways, Happy Birthday!' she leaned a little bit and kissed him on the cheek. Harry's face went as red as Ron's hair.

'Th-thank you, thank you very much' he held the chocolate tight in his hand. She could definitely _not_ be one of Aunt Petunia's friends…

'And there you have it!' she giggled 'and I was starting to think all you said were monosyllabic words ' her right hand messed his black hair a little bit and smiled.

Harry was about to ask her name when Petunia Dursley walked furiously from the kitchen. 'Better not be one of those salesman or you'll have to deal with him yourself…' Her acid tone was cut sharp by the sight of the woman standing next to Harry. Aunt Petunia's eyes reflected a most pure envy and disgust that she didn't care to hide.

'Mrs. Dursley' the-woman-dressed-in-black gently squeezed Harry's shoulder and walked towards Petunia offering a hand that was shaken with the worse vibe and deceptive manners Harry had ever seen. 'Agent Anna Rodriguez from Scotland Yard's Social Services Department' she said as an introduction and pulled her ID from her black purse.

Harry had thought for a moment that perhaps she was someone from the wizarding world because who else in Muggle London, apart from the Dursley's, could know his name? His birth date! He looked down to the Butterfinger bar and felt a bit odd. How could it be he got a little gift form a Scotland Yard Agent and nothing, not a word form the people he lived with? Well, nothing could surprise him anymore anyways…

'Is there any problem Agent?' asked Aunt Petunia in a fake humble tone. Dudley had just come from the T.V. room and was standing in the middle of the stairs, staring at Agent Rodriguez mouth wide open and a bit of drool and ice cream pouring down from it to a bowl he held in his chubby hands.

'I would like a word with you and your husband Mrs. If you don't mind…' 

'Mr. Dursley is not at home, he had an important meeting today but how can I help you?' she forced a smile and looked hard on Harry like saying "Now what have you done?!"

'I think we'd better sit down Mrs. Dursley, this is an important matter.'

Like an echo to Harry's thoughts, Petunia spat bitterly while sitting down 'What have _you_ done now?' 

'I've done nothing!' jumped Harry but was steadied by Anna.

'He's right Mrs. Dursley he's done nothing and I don't see why should you blame him for nothing' her right eyebrow raised again as if estranged of the situation.

'Then what is it Agent? Is there a problem with Vernon?' she started babbling 'We pay all of our taxes you know, we're clean record citizens, models I'd dare say…'

'Yes, yes ma'am I do not doubt of your loyal ways towards her Majesty…'

'And what are you still doing _here_? Shoo boy, go away…'Aunt Petunia commanded in her usual way to Harry.

But before he could even stand up, Agent Rodriguez spoke:

'I'd rather he stayed if you don't mind Mrs. Dursley, you see, even if he's done nothing, this chat _will_ be about Harry…' Aunt Petunia's skully face tightened in apprehension.

Harry could not believe his ears. About him? What could Scotland Yard possibly want with him? He looked nervously at Anna, but he felt immediately calmed by her sweet smile and kind hands that held his for a second, mother-like, and almost loving.

Aunt Petunia straightened up on her chair. 'Very well, I'm listening'

'Thank you.' the agent said 'I will not go hiking around the corner Mrs. Dursley so let me get straight to the point. I'm here to take Harry's tutorship'.

'What?' said both Harry and his Aunt.

Harry couldn't tell if Aunt Petunia's face was either of joy or surprise. The news for him, were a bit of a shock. Taking his tutorship, what was that supposed to mean? That he was leaving the Dursleys? That perhaps he was living with Agent Rodriguez? He looked up to her and decided there would be no problem at all for him, not at all. She took a folder from a Samsonite case she had been carrying in her left hand and said: 'According to our records you and your husband have held Harry's guardianship for more than 14 years now, am I right?'

'Right' answered Petunia.

'Good, now for the past 4 years Harry here has been attending to a private school if I'm not mistaken (how could she know about Hogwarts?) so he hasn't spend as much time around you as he used to.'

'Thank God for that, so when is he leaving?' eagerly said Mrs. Durlsey.

'I beg your pardon?' agent Rodriguez seemed really surprised about the comment.

'Well, you know how it is Agent' she crossed her legs 'taking care of another child, being how it is, and with no real means for doing so, since my sister's tragic death, my husband and I have had the heart of taking good care of this boy, giving him a good quality of life doing what we can about his behavior but he seems to be insufferable…'

'I see…' the beautiful agent, took a pair of nice glasses out of her purse and put them on; 'do you consider, Mrs. Dursley that living in a cupboard _under the stairs_ for 11 years is having a good quality of life?' 

Harry's green eyes went open wide

'What?' said Aunt Petunia moving nervously on her seat.

'You know of what I speak Petunia, no point on acting surprised' she kept on checking her notes, her tone was cold and professional 'dressed always in old used clothing, psychological abuse, verbal and physical violence, keeping of freedom against his will 3 years ago…' she sighed and looked up to Aunt Petunia, who had a hand on her chest, mouth open and a look of indignation written all over her horse face 'Do you want me to go on ma'am?'

Dudley's ice cream bowl fell through the stair and he ran upstairs frightened, shaking the entire house with his enormous weight.

'How dare you make such accusations against us? After all we've done for him!!!' she stood up trembling with anger or fear, Harry couldn't tell. All he knew was that something big was up to happen and he understood he must remain silent; would he be taken to an orphanage? He couldn't help thinking about Tom Riddle.

'Out of my house!' yelled Aunt Petunia almost hysterically 'Just you wait until my husband gets home! I don't care you come in name of the entire Scotland Yard, I will not take this false accusations from you!' Harry knew that his Aunt and Uncle longed for nothing more but to get rid of him, but not in this way. Not if their "good image" as a perfect family was damaged. They wouldn't let him go even if they hated him, Harry thought sadly.

'Oh but they are _not false,_ are they Harry?' she looked straight to Harry's green eyes, serious, but kind.

Harry just managed to look down and didn't know what to say at first. 'I…'

'You don't have to say anything honey, its all right, your silence is worth more than a thousand words' Anna looked up to Petunia who was holding the door wide open 'We have proofs Mrs. Dursley of the ill care you've shown upon your nephew'

In that moment Uncle Vernon's company car arrived. 'My husband's here Miss, we'll se how good you handle your words now…'

'Hey Petunia! Who's Mercedes is that in front of the house?' 

'Mercedes?' thought Harry smiling inside, he knew how easily convinced their Uncle and Aunt were with material things. Mr. Dursley who entered the house looking over his shoulder to the amazing rich-looking green Mercedes hadn't noticed his wife's face expression.

'What is it Petunia?' he asked and followed his wife's index finger to Agent Rodriguez

'Mr. Dursley, I'm agent Rodriguez from Scotland Yard' she greeted him.

Uncle Vernon's eyes went immediately to Harry 'Did the boy do something?'

'WHY DO YOU INSIST ON ME DOING SOMETHING?' somehow, the young agent's presence provided him with a weird kind of strength; like the one that came over him that summer with Aunt Marge. 'I never do anything and you keep on pretending I do not exist and when something bad happens its always me you blame!!!'

'Shut up boy! What will the agent think about us?' Uncle Vernon said.

'What I would think I already think Mr. Dursley' she put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Excuse me agent?' said uncle Vernon while Petunia hid behind him.

'The _Lady_ is here to take Harry, Vernon'

'What?!'

'I'm sorry Mr. Dursley, but because of the way Harry is treated here, his minor condition and due the fact you have no legal tutorship over him…' Uncle Vernon seemed to think a little bit and whispered something to Aunt Petunia.

'Wait a second Miss Martinez…'

'Rodriguez…'

'Whatever' uncle Vernon said 'We do have the boy's tutorship so if you're taking him, fine. But well, you know we have had a hard time so we demand an indemnity for the 14 years we carried him on our back'

'Could you stop pretending I'm not here uncle Vernon, _please_?'

'Money? You demand money? How can you say that?' Anna looked hard on the Dursleys 'such an open hostility, no wonder why he ran away a couple years ago, (how did she know about that?) you have not the tutorship Mister because you never _formally _adopted him and still your irresponsibility and failure to the most basic human rights and your complete lack of common sense… goodness! you could go to court for this you know?'

'No I don't want them to go to court!' Harry said 

'Ha! There you have it Miss Martinez….' Said uncle Vernon again.

'Rodriguez…'

'Whatever! The boy denies him being ill treated here so if you want to take him you'll have to pay!'

'I never said that' Harry stepped forward, his eyes shining 'I said I didn't want you to go to court, but I never said I didn't want to leave…'

'You cannot do that!' growled Mr. Dursley becoming as purple as he could 'you will stay here because we have a guardianship and besides, does this Lady know about your abnormality?' Uncle Vernon walked threatening towards Harry 'She won't want to take you when she finds out what a monster you are'

'This is enough!' she pulled out an envelope with the prime minister seal on it from the folder and threw it at the Dursleys 'there you go, an official retire of guardianship approved by the State itself' she addressed Harry 'How long will it take for you to grab your stuff Harry?'

Excitement shone in Harry's face 'Give me 5 minutes!' and ran upstairs.

He was leaving the Dursleys!!! It didn't matter where was he being taken anything was better than there and in a strange way, Agent Rodriguez had won his entire trust.

He was finishing packing up his school trunk with all his stuff and a few clothes when Dudley entered the room.

'Is she a witch?' he dumbly asked.

'What?' Harry took Hedwig's cage and put it on the closed trunk.

'Is that girl a witch?'

'No' still he wasn't so sure about that, she knew a lot of things about him.

'Are you leaving with her?'

'What do you care?' he started pushing his trunk downstairs.

'Dad's right.' Dudley said with a stupid smile 'she won't want you when she finds out you're a wizard, abnormal'

Harry froze for a second, and what if Dudley was right? The thought kind of hurt him but he wouldn't be left down… For the first time Harry answered back just as Malfoy would've done: 'I bet she'd rather take a wizard than a big fat ass like you' he said and let the trunk slid down. 'Good bye Dudley' and he went down to the Hall.

Agent Rodriguez was already waiting outside with the Mercedes back-trunk wide open, and leaning against the front door. 'Ready champ?' she said cheerful.

The Dursleys were sitting in the living room and did not look at Harry when he pulled the trunk past them. 'Bye' he said. They didn't look back, perhaps still angry for not getting any money for him.

'Let me help you with that' the Agent said, and helped Harry put the heavy trunk on the car. 'hop in' she opened the Mercedes passenger door.

The first 10 minutes of the trip went silently by. Harry couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to him, and how did the Agent know so much about his life with the Dursleys; but he had not yet have the courage to ask. Hedwig was sleeping happily in its cage, he patted its feathers softly and looked right to Agent Rodriguez who was making a turn to the small country road that lead to London and noticed something he hadn't seen before: she was very young. Even younger that he had expected, 21 at the most. 

'That's a nice pet you have there Harry' Anna smiled.

'Thanks, her name is Hedwig, she's been with me since I was 11' the owl made a low sound and went back to sleep.

'So! Aren't you going to ask questions Harry?' she giggled 'I've been told you are unusual but not talking in a situation such as this…I thought you'd be happy to leave those people you lived with…'

'Oh but I am!!!' he felt suddenly stupid 'Thank you very much, the living there was getting unbearable, eh…' he hesitated.

'Yes love?' she changed to 5th, the car felt as if it was floating, quite a car for a social worker… 'Were you going to ask something?' Harry sighed.

'I just err…wonder where are you taking me now I…'

'Ah! Don't you worry Harry, it's a very nice place, and you'll like it' Anna said and entered the city highway past a sign that prayed "Downtown London".

'Is it a place with lots of beds and lots of children I can play with?' he grinned and chuckled sarcastically. 

Anna's smile was one of those warm and mysterious 'Well there are not many beds now that you mention it and no children at all' then she seemed to think of it better 'not children your age anyways…' she said and rose her left eyebrow.

Harry didn't quite get what Agent Rodriguez meant but thought it was better not to ask; perhaps a new family was taking him…but no, people don't adopt 15 years old teenagers who also happened to be wizards, speaking of which…

'How did you guys know I attend…' he was about to say Hogwarts but he thought it'd be preferable not to 'that I attend to a private school?'

'You mean Hogwarts School of Witchcraft?'

He could have died of the impression right that moment; his green eyes went wider than usual as he stared at her mouth full open.

'Surprised, Harry?' now it was her turn to grin.

'Ho…how? How did you?' he stuttered. 

'We know many things at my department' she winked at him.

'Does Scotland Yard hire witches?' he said as the most reasonable thing was that Anna was a witch.

'Not quite' her cell phone rang 'Hold on a sec…' she turn right form the highway to downtown and answered the phone 'Rodriguez'

Not quite? What she mean not quite? Was it all a set up? She couldn't be form the ministry of magic since she was not a witch and about Scotland Yard what to think? Could she be one of Voldemort minions? Harry looked at her.

'Yes sir, I have the Potter boy with me now' she nodded and made another turn left 'you mean I go straight to the titular? All right, I'll check in later' she giggled 'I'll be fine Nicholas don't mind' and she hung. No, she couldn't be a Death eater, way too much an angel for the thought.

'Harry love a little change in the plans, we'll make a stop at my place' she looked at Harry's concerned look, no matter how much he's seen, Anna thought, he's still just a child 'Its all right honey I'm not taking you to the Dark Lord or anything' she smiled and touched Harry's hand 'I'm just a media between the muggle and wizardring world Ok?'

Harry nodded, that sounded fair enough, however he kept his wand at hand just in case and said nothing for the rest of the trip. After 20 minutes more or less they arrived to a very tall apartment building in a very fine neighborhood, the kind of place uncle Vernon classified of rich and refined people to live in. Anna hoped out of the car and so did him, the fear he had felt a few moments ago was replaced by the greatest curiosity he'd ever felt.

Anna's place turned out to be the Penthouse, a big flat with lots of windows a wooden floor and a very modern-retro decoration. She had asked him to _Mobiliare_ his stuff and leave them near the chimney in which burned a cozy fire even if it was plain summer…

'You want something to drink Harry?' she said opening the fridge 'Coke, milk, water…' she poked her head behind the door and grinned 'Beer?'

'A coke will do thanks' this time he smiled as well and sat in a leather couch. Agent Rodriguez approached him beer in hand and sat beside him. 

'What am I doing here?' he finally said opening his coke 'Because this Scotland Yard social service start so sound a bit like crap to me'

'Good, straight to subject then. Harry its no crap, there's a secret department at S.Y. that deals with business concerning to both magical and no magical people, like a fusion between the Ministry of Magic and the muggle State, do you get me up to here?'

'Yes' now it started to make sense.

'And you my dear boy, since the awful events of last term are a vital concern for our department you see, you're no longer safe within the muggle world anymore, we don't know for sure what Voldemort's plan is for you but it is our duty to protect you and the thin golden line that divides our two worlds muggle and magic.'

'You don't fear the name of Voldemort?' Harry smiled; his question seemed to take her by surprise…

'No, I didn't grow up in your world so I don't really have to "fear" the name, besides I think it's ridiculous, being afraid of someone's name, no matter how terrible he is'

'That what I say!'

'Yeah, it'd be like being afraid of saying Hitler or something' Harry laughed at her analogy

'Anyways love, the point is you'll have two official tutors, one in the muggle world and another in the magical world' she took his hand and seemed a bit nervous 'I took the liberty of offering myself as your muggle tutor if that is ok with you'

So he WAS going to be living with her!!!

'Of course it's ok!' Harry said and smiled not believing it and then he suddenly remembered Sirius 'but hey can I choose my magical tutor?'

'Oh honey, unfortunately the ministry has already decided that…' she sighed 'in fact I'm, supposed to take you to him right now' Anna stood up

'No, no! But I already have someone in mind…' he followed her with the eyes, she took a little bag from a silver box 'you see my god father he…'

'Listen, Harry, that was not up to me, the ministry found someone powerful enough to protect you and you should respect that decision because its for your own good, and anyways if you don't like him, you can always come and stay with me!' she winked charming and pulled some green powder out of the bag she held.

'Floo powder?' Harry asked.

'Of course! How else could we get to your new tutor's place?' she gave Harry the bag and he stared at it. A powerful family to take care of him? What if he ended up with the Malfoys? He could picture himself being treated like less than a house elf and being humiliated by Malfoy, the single thought made him shiver in disgust, being Draco Malfoy's legal brother, ewww. But no, Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, the ministry knew that…

'You go first Hun, "Mirth's manor" is the place'

Harry pulled out some of the green powder 'Floo is not my favorite way of traveling you know?'

She laughed. Anna was so pretty, he thought, it'd be delightful to stay with her forever, but he had to meet his new tutor and he must contact Sirius…

'Just go on Harry, I'll take your stuff with me and remember, "Mirth's manor"'

He threw the Floo and the familiar green flames appeared, he stepped in and repeated 'Mirth's manor!' Anna's face faded away, he just hoped he had spelled it correctly this time.

He rolled off from a tall stone chimney to a nice wooden floor, no, this time his glasses weren't broken and he had only some ashes on his shoulder and hair. He stood up and looked around. He was in a hall with tall ceiling and stone walls, the comfy furniture reminded him of ancient houses he'd seen in books and, oh surprise! Gryffindor's lion hung from above the chimney; at least that made clear the house was not the Malfoys.

He had a sudden vision of someone entering the hall, a smiling red haired woman… he felt like falling in a dream, he turned to a love seat and there he was, his father, the red haired woman, his mother, sat beside him and they both smiled at him.

'Harry'

He walked to them, could it be real? 

'Harry!'

He couldn't take his eyes off the couch…

'HARRY!' he woke up, his parents were gone and there was Anna, standing in front of the chimney with his trunk, he looked at her as if it was the first time, he was very confused 'are you all right child?'

'I…' it was the place; it brought memories to him but why? 'This place…who owns it?' 

'I do Harry…' a familiar male voice from behind him. 'But it once belonged to your parents'

'Oh Sirius! Hi!' 

Sirius? He turned his head around

'I thought you'd never come!' he walked forth and shook Anna's hand as he took him from the neck 'Thank you very much Annie'

'No prob!' she looked at Harry's stunned face 'Ta-dá! There you go!'

'Sirius!' he embraced his god father 'I thought I was being taken to someone else!!!'

'Oh come on Harry' he patted Harry's back 'Do you honestly think I'd let something like that happen?'

'But your sentence, the Azkaban sentence…' he let Sirius take him to the couch 'it was…'

'It's all right now, Dumbledore saw it done, great man the Headmaster, and he knew your place was here with me' he smiled. Sirius had gained weight and looked way healthier now, and dressed up in fine robes, he thought again of the vision of his father…

'Hey guys?' Anna's voice popped them both out of their re-encounter cloud 'I hate to break the charm of the moment but, Sirius' she smiled 'Where's my pet?'

'Oh he just arrived Annie; he was taking his trunk upstairs to the west wing as I came here' Sirius grinned in a way Harry had never seen before 'you may want to, you know, go check on him and then meet us for lunch in the garden?'

Blush colored Anna's cheeks to an apple point. A shy smile flickered the edge of her beautiful lips. 'Thanks Sirius' And fled through the big open wooden doors of the large hall.

Sirius looked at Harry with the tenderness of a long lost son 'Finally you are where you belong Harry, at last I can keep up with the promise I made to your mother and father of taking care of you' then he remembered Harry had escaped Voldemort's _avada-kedevara _for the second time last term and felt slightly ridiculous 'not that you need to be taken care of! I just hope I'm not just too late for that…'

Harry knew of what he spoke and smiled 'You're certainly not! Really, I want very much to know how it is like having a father, and now I can'

His god father seemed to be thinking of something important.

'Harry you need to know this Manor was James'…your Dad's, all right? Everything in it has been in the Potter family for a long time and now belongs to you'

Harry opened his eyes wide as dinner plates 'but I thought you said it was yours!'

'Legally' Sirius said matter-of-factly 'but just until you're 18, then… then you can kick me out if this Godfather thing doesn't work out'

They both burst out in laughter.

'I saw them you know' Harry started once they had calmed down 'Mom and dad'

'What?' asked Sirius

'When I first stepped out of the chimney I saw my mother walking in' he pointed out the open wooden doors 'and then my dad was sitting right over there in the love seat' Sirius listened with extreme carefulness 'and she sat beside him and they both looked at me, they were very happy…' Harry looked at Sirius and chuckled 'sorry! I just…'

'No It's all right' he stood up 'Lets go outside, the food should be there already' he had a tint of sadness in his voice.

'Sure' he walked to his godfather 'Sirius, if I said anything that…'

'Don't' he put a hand on Harry's shoulder 'Harry would you like to see the room where your…where you defeated the Dark Lord?'

He couldn't believe it. 'Yes'

'Fine' Sirius said and the gloominess he had showed some minutes ago was gone. 'We'll go after lunch because Annie and pet must be waiting for us in the garden already'

'Pet?' asked Harry 'I don't quite get it, since when does a pet carry any luggage huh?'

Sirius laughed at the comment. 'Not quite that kind of pet…' 

He leaned on the bed and closed his eyes exhausted; as the full moon approached, his strength went down, and even Severus' potion could not diminish the side effects of his lycanthrope curse. His breath was somewhat altered. Two days for the transformation. His strength was almost gone, bad, made him unsteady. Sirius was waiting for him downstairs, he expected Harry to arrive in a couple hours but, well maybe just a small nap, rest his eyes…his mind went instantly to Anna, the mere thought of her was soothing: her charming smile and crystal laugh, made him feel like the luckiest man on earth and wonder what such a young beauty had seen in him, a werewolf 17 years older than her who had also low self esteem issues.

They had met almost a year ago when sort of beaten and depressed after leaving Hogwarts, the ministry had chosen him to be in charge of the Aurors in the Dept. of Muggle Security, where Anna was the leader of the Muggle side. He remembered the first time he looked upon her: sitting behind her _art-décor_ desk, busy in some Lap-top muggle machine, with all that shiny black hair, beautiful face and perfect legs (muggle clothing was much more daring than wizardring robes, he liked that). She was very young, but unlike other muggle members of the Dept. she was not afraid of anything in the magical world and more surprisingly, she was not afraid of him; so from the beginning, there had been a connection. At first he had stayed away from her, using the. I'm-old-enough-to-be-your-father argument which wasn't a lie but didn't quite work out with her and then the one that had kept ladies away from him for such a long time: Once-a-month-I'm-wild-enough-to-feed-on-you argument. She hadn't cared, she had already known and eventually she had taught him to give in to love again…

He was nearly asleep, but smiled still; he could almost catch her scent now, of soft vanilla and cinnamon and longed for holding her again. A tickling warmth on his lips made him open his eyes: dark eyelashes and black hair all over him. He closed them back and enjoyed the long sweet kiss feeling her hands go down his chest. 'Anna' 

'What were you dreaming about Professor Lupin?' she caressed his cheek and the salt and pepper hair on his temple.

'You, my dear princess' he held her hand and softly kissed it.

'Better be!' she gave a playful punch to his stomach making him sit up 'Cuz you were smiling in a way only I've the right to provoke' she giggled and stood up. 

'When did you arrive?' Lupin asked buttoning his shirt back…Buttoning his shirt back?! He didn't remember unbuttoning it, it was a second till it hit him 'Hey you're fast!' he said and laughed in delight. 

'I've been a good student, haven't I?' she leaned back on him and kissed him long again but broke it before it got too intense 'Just half hour ago, Sirius is already downstairs with Harry waiting for us, we're having lunch outside in that beautiful garden of his' she reached for the door.

'Beautiful all right!' he stood up 'Who would have known Sirius had such a taste for gardening?' James would have mocked that, he was quite sure…

'Well he's a dog, what did you expect?' Anna smiled at her own analogy. But Lupin's face showed a sudden shadow…

'Yes, and I'm a wolf, what do you expect of that?' he looked past Anna through the window where he had seen the moon rise so many times since his youth…

'Remus please' she walked to him and held his face in her hands 'please don't think of it…'

He put his hands on her waist 'How can't I? Two days Anna, remember?'

'Yes two days Love…and I shall stay here with you while it lasts' 

'You know you don't have to…'

'I want to…' loving brown eyes met insecure yellowish green ones. She loved him so much it hurt every time she saw him like no one else did, afraid. All she wanted was to be with him and hold him so he wouldn't feel like that. 

'I love you' he said like a child.

'I love you too' she gave him one last concerned look then smiled reassuring 'Now lets go downstairs or Mr. Black may think we're up to no good' they left the room and closed the door.

'Are we?'


End file.
